


Kicking a (metaphorical) Puppy

by Ambrosia_678



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Also Manon is not a great kid, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I may have compared Adrian to a puppy, She's cute though, set sometime in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_678/pseuds/Ambrosia_678
Summary: During a walk in the park, Manon notices Adrian is getting all of Marinette’s attention.Created for the Miraculous Kick the Dog Challenge.(...Adrian is the dog)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Miraculous Kick the Dog Challenge





	Kicking a (metaphorical) Puppy

Manon has perfected puppy dog eyes. She can get almost anything she wants using them. Marinette is especially vulnerable.

Manon likes it when Marinette babysits, for some reason 

“I want ice-cream,” Manon pleads, as she and Marinette stroll through the park.

“After this photo shoot ends.”

There is a goofy smile on Marinette’s face. Manon assumes it’s from all this boring watching of her kissy-face boyfriend Adrian.

“But these photo shoots take FOREVER! Can we please please please go now?” Manon makes her puppy-dog eyes.

Marinette is too busy staring at Adrian to notice.

Manon starts to get angry.  
_____

Down in his lair, Hawkmoth waits patiently for someone to get angry. Because, hey, what else would he do? Spend time with his son? Fat chance.

Eagerly, Hawkmoth tunes in to the new, strong anger that has just popped up. 

It turns out to be coming from a pigeon. He’s not that desperate. Yet.

Instead, Hawkmoth looks for someone else, and finds Manon.

“Ah, a child neglected. How upsetting that must be.” He chuckles, not recognizing the irony. “Fly away little akuma, before I tell you some cheesy pun.”

The akuma flies away faster than any before it.  
_____

Manon wiggles her hand out of Marinette’s grasp. Determined to get revenge on the puppy who took her place, she runs at full sprint towards Adrian.

“Manon? What are you doing? Get back here!” Marinette hurries after her.

Manon is very good at following instructions. Said nobody ever. Instead of going back, Manon sticks out her tongue.

“I AM THE BEST PUPPY!” Manon shouts, kicking the utterly bewildered Adrian.  
_____

Hawkmoth’s eyes widen as the girl attacks his best model. Quickly he pulls the akuma away. Even he is not so cruel as to ruin a huge industry asset.  
_____

There is a moment of shock, where Adrian stares in stunned silence at the little girl repeatedly jabbing her shoe at his shins. Then he backs away from the flailing child.

And promptly falls backwards into a fountain.

Adrian stands, coughing and spluttering and completely soaked. A beet-red Marinette appears out of nowhere (just like that fountain) and stutters her apologies as she helps him get out.

“It’s fine,” Adrian reassures her, not entirely sure why she is apologizing in the first place. 

And then he falls back in.

Because that's just how his life is, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> This fanfiction was created because of a challenge in the Miraculous Fanworks Discord. 
> 
> Join us using this code: https://discord.gg/mlfanworks


End file.
